1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a connection structure for panel and frame, and holding member thereof, and in particular to a connection structure for liquid crystal panel and frame for supporting the liquid crystal panel, and holding member thereof.
2. The Related Arts
As the progression of technology and versatile demands, computer and TV are becoming integrated, such as, so-called all-in-one PCTV. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a structure of liquid crystal module of a know all-in-one PCTV. The liquid crystal module 900 comprises a front frame 901, a liquid crystal panel 902, a mold frame 903 and a backlight module 904. The mold frame 903 is fixed to the backlight module 904 and can carry the liquid crystal panel 902. The front frame 901 is for fixing the liquid crystal panel 902 to the backlight module 904.
The known all-in-one PCTV is usually assembled in TV factory. However, as the cost decreasing, the liquid crystal module without front frame has become a choice of many TV manufacturers for cost reduction, which requires the liquid crystal module manufacturer to ship the liquid crystal module without front frame to TV manufacturers. A potential risk is that, without the fixation and protection of the front frame, the liquid crystal panel is at risk of damage during transportation. Therefore, it is desirable to solve the transportation issue.